Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After leaving the village to begin a more "normal" life, Naruto finds himself in big trouble... He wakes up one morning and finds out he has been turned into a female! Basically all I got for a summary... Please tell me what you think!
1. The Change

_New Fanfiction! I have to say, I have put Naruto Uzumaki into some awesome and strange situations before. I have teamed him up with heroes like Goku and Ichigo, I have had him fight inside a giant mech, even protect Al Bundy! But this is the weirdest (but awesomest) one I ever wrote. It was weird to write at first, but now that I got the first chapter down, I love it! Welcome to the newest Naruto crossover, Kämpfer and Naruto! I don't own anything, just the story. R&R. And Naruto! I'm sorry for this! LMAO _

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. As Naruto Uzumaki packed his bags inside of the small compartment of the train, he looked back at the forest behind him with a nostalgic smile. Inside the forest was the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village, his home and refuge for his entire life. But after getting accepted at Seitetsu Gakuin High School, Naruto was prepared to leave his shinobi life behind and start a new, normal life and become a normal teenager. He took a breath of the sweet, crisp air around him as he made sure his items were all secure inside the train's compartment. He then slammed the door to the compartment shut, taking a deep breath as he looked back at the forest one more time and stepped onto the train. Naruto sat down next to the window as he watched the train take off, the forest getting smaller and smaller as he watched disappear with a sad smile.

"Next stop, new life," Naruto murmured to himself as he leaned back against the seat and fell into a deep slumber...

_One month later_

It was morning, about 5:00. Naruto had a stressful day the previous day, the life of a high school student so far not meeting his standards of an "exciting" change as the village had said it would be. He moaned loudly in his sleep as he pushed the covers from his body with his feet, snoring loudly.

"So this is the new one huh?" a voice said from within the room as Naruto immediately awoke, looking around the room with his kunai that he kept by his bed in his palm. No one. Naruto sighed as he scratched his stomach, laying back against his pillow as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Naruto brushed his hair back with his left hand as he got up and walked into the bathroom, yawning loudly.

"He's in for a surprise..." a voice said inside the room, sounding as if it was coming from a grotesque looking stuffed animal. "Or should I say she..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screamed as he rushed from out the bathroom, tripping over his feet as he looked at the mirror in front of his bed in shock.

"Missing something?" the voice asked with a chuckle as Naruto looked around, looking down at his body. Naruto Uzumaki had been turned into a woman, his body now a woman's body. He looked in the mirror in shock as he looked at his hair, now even more blond and hanging down to his shoulders. He looked down at his body, once muscular and man like now slim and female like, having breasts that looked as if they were C-cups.

"So who the hell did this to me?" Naruto asked as he (well she) pulled herself up from the ground and covered herself with her favorite orange and black jacket. Naruto zipped it up quickly as she looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"I swear to God that when I catch you, I'm going to slam the biggest Rasengan I can create into your chest..." Naruto threatened as she looked around the room.

"What the hell is a Rasengan?" the voice asked as Naruto spotted where the voice was being heard from.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" the voice said as the grotesque stuffed animal jumped up and down.

"Wait, what the hell?" Naruto asked as she picked up the animal and looked at it carefully. "You are the stuffed animal that I got from Kaede Sakura for a housewarming gift... Why would you turn me into a woman?"

"It wasn't me, it was the Moderators," the stuffed animal replied as Naruto looked at it with an annoyed glance. "I am just the messenger for those guys anyway. I guess they have decided to choose you to become Kämpfer."

"A what?" Naruto asked as she looked up and down at her body. "This better be a damn joke or a dream..."

"Not at all," the stuffed animal answered. "This is very real, and you now must find and face other Kämpfer. Oh, and by the way, that bracelet on your wrist is what can tell you when you are about to transform or transform back. So I would watch that if I were you..."

"I can change back!" Naruto cried as she jumped up and grabbed the stuffed animal and tossed it into the air happily. "Yes, this might not be the worst thing ever then! Dammit, now how to get rid of this? I got school in a few hours and I want to go back to sleep..."

"I can help you with that!" the stuffed animal said as Naruto set it down and the stuffed animal attacked, knocking Naruto out.

When Naruto awoke, he looked down and was happy to see that he was back into his male form. He sighed happily as he jumped up from bed and looked around. The stuffed animal was sitting on the shelf Naruto put it on, remaining completely silent.

"Just a damn dream..." Naruto muttered out loud as he walked up to his dresser. "I really need to not use the Sexy Jutsu anymore..." Naruto pulled his school uniform from the dresser and went into the bathroom to take a long shower.

"Hello my friend!" Naruto shouted happily in the shower as the water fell on him, sounds of humming and singing heard from the bathroom.

"What an idiot..." the stuffed animal said as it listened to Naruto in the shower. "He has no idea what he has gotten into..." After the shower, Naruto slipped into his clothes and walked outside, inhaling in the smell of flowers as he walked to the bus stop. He spotted Kaede Sakura by the bus stop, about to walk to school. Naruto walked up quickly, slicking his hair back a bit as he walked up and tapped her on the shoulder gently. Kaede turned around and smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Kaede greeted as Naruto gave her a sunny smile and nodded.

"Good morning," Naruto replied as he leaned up against the bus stop sign. "It's good to see you as always Kaede."

"Ditto to you," Kaede replied with a smile as Naruto pointed up the road.

"Do you want to walk to the school together?" Naruto asked as Kaede nodded. Naruto smiled happily as he prepared to take a step in the direction, until the bracelet on his wrist started flashing.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered as he remembered the words of the stuffed animal. "Uh-oh, why didn't I realize I was wearing this earlier? I can't let her see me like this!" Naruto didn't say a word as he went charging away, hiding behind a tree as Kaede looked around for him in confusion.

"Naruto?" she asked as she looked around, Naruto jumping the fence and going into his backyard. He sighed as the bracelet suddenly flashed brightly, Naruto transforming into a woman.

"Not again!" Naruto screamed as he turned into she. "Why is this happening to me? I have already gone through so much crap in my life! Now this? Dammit!"  
"Hmm, looks like I found myself an opponent!" a voice shouted as Naruto turned around and dodged an attack from a red haired girl, the girl dressed in what looked like a school uniform. Naruto looked in surprise, not expecting this.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto growled as she balled her fist angrily. "I'm so not in the mood right now! Great, I even sound like a chick now..."

"So you are a Kämpfer as well huh?" the girl asked as she pulled out a sidearm. "Hmm, you don't seem like you are even strong enough for me..."

"Oh, you want to scrap huh?" Naruto asked with a grin as she got into a semi fighting pose. "Oh great, how am I supposed to fight when I keep looking down at my own chest?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl shouted as Naruto looked up at her with confusion.

"What happen? I haven't been listening for like five minutes," Naruto replied as the girl shot at her, Naruto jumping out the way with a quick somersault.

"Hmm, I'm even better now!" Naruto shouted as she made a few quick hand signs, using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. There was then ten female Naruto's on the field, the girl looking at this with surprise.  
"You are better than I expected..." she said as she started to shoot at the clones. The clones disappeared quickly, going away as quickly as they were dispatched. Naruto looked in surprise, the girl dead accurate with her pistol.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the girl asked roughly as she spotted the bracelet on Naruto's wrist.

"I'm Na... ruko Uzumaki," Naruto replied. "Yeah, I'm Naruko Uzumaki in this form!"

"What the hell kind of name is that?" the girl asked as she shot at Naruko. Naruko dodged easily as she turned and looked in surprise at Kaede, who had just walked in the backyard through the fence and was in the radius for the bullet. Naruko quickly dispersed more clones, one of the clones saving Kaede from the bullet as the bullet ricocheted off a metal piece of the fence and went through a already weak tree, the tree coming tumbling down right next to the mystery girl. Naruko herself ran and pushed the girl out of the way, the tree narrowly avoiding them.

"You... saved me?" the girl asked as she seen that the bracelet on Naruko's wrist was bright blue like her own. "I see, so we are allies then. Fine, I won't bother fighting against a weakling like you... What is your real name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruko answered as she brushed herself off and stood up with a bright smile on her face. "And you are?"

"Akane Mishima," the girl answered as she looked away. "And you better not forget it! The next time we meet, we will be allies! You better not betray my trust or else I will crush you!"

"Um, what's going on?" Kaede asked as she looked up, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she laid eyes on Naruko, a smile enveloping her face.  
"Um, got to go!" Naruko screamed as she rushed away, running away quickly. Akane also disappeared, leaving Kaede the only one in the yard.

Naruto sighed, his body finally returning back to normal as he arrived at the school. He looked down and seen that he was still wearing his school uniform, the transformation seemingly changing his/her outfit when they change.

"Naruko and Naruto..." Naruto said as he sighed loudly. "This is just not by day..." As Naruto sat in class, he put his head down and stopped paying attention, falling into a deep sleep.

"**You son of a bitch!" **a woman's voice screamed as Naruto looked around, seeing that he was inside his mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he looked down and realized he was Naruko. "Oh, dammit! Even in my mind!"

"**You shouldn't be complaining..." **a voice said inside the Kyuubi's cage as Naruko looked inside the cage, laughing out loud at the sight he saw. A woman, with fierce red hair sitting inside the cage of the Kyuubi. The woman had the eyes of the Kyuubi, her body covered in a red glow. The sides of her faces were covered in three lines, just like Naruto's.

"Look who got a makeover!" Naruko said as she looked at the mighty Kyuubi, who had been turned from mighty demon fox into a woman with demon fox traits.

"**I will surely kill you for this" **the Kyuubi girl roared as she looked at Naruko through the cage with her eyes widened angrily. **"It seems that when your body goes through changes, so do I..." **

"Ha-ha!" Naruko replied as she giggled once again. "I have to endure this, it's only right that you do too... Hmm what is a good new name for you? How about Karen? Ha-ha that's perfect!"  
**"Naruto Uzumaki, you will die a painful death and I will assure you this," **the Kyuubi girl growled as Naruko stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Have fun... Karen!" Naruko replied as Naruto returned to real life. He looked around carefully as he checked his body, happy to see that he was a male still.

"Thank goodness..." Naruto said as he sighed happily. "Thank goodness..."

"Hey Naruto!" Kanji Higashida shouted as he walked over and flashed Naruto his usual grin. "You got a girl waiting for you... said she needs to talk to you right now..."

"Is it... her?" Naruto asked excitedly as he jumped from his seat happily.

"You think if Kaede Sakura, one of the two beauties of the school came up and seen you that you would be alive?" Kanji asked as Naruto shrugged. "All of the guys would assassinate you! (Including me) Nah, it's some other girl. Go check it out." Naruto nodded as he walked into the hallway, a shy looking girl with light red hair and glasses looking up at him.

"Um hi, do I know you?" Naruto asked as the girl looked down at the ground, looking very nervous.

"Um hi, I'm Akane Mishima," the girl said as Naruto gasped in shock.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted. "You are the girl who attacked me?"

_So how did you like it? Give me your feedback! _


	2. Attack!

As Naruto shouted this out, Akane put her hands over his mouth and pulled him to the corner of the hallway, away from earshot.

"You can't be shouting things like that in such a crowded area!" Akane whispered loudly as she looked back around the corner. "Let's go talk in the library, OK?" Naruto nodded as he followed Akane into the library, both of them going into a small area where no one was located in sight.

"So, what is going on here?" Naruto asked impatiently as Akane blushed for the hundredth time that day and looked away from Naruto's face.

"Well, we are both Kämpfer fighters of the same color," Akane replied as Naruto looked at her skeptically. "That means that we are partners. That's why I ran away and didn't fight against you. Me and you are a team. We must fight against other Kämpfer fighters of different colors. Um, that's pretty much it."

"So why the hell do I have to become a woman just to fight against these people?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his hands. "This feels like a really bad nightmare..."

"Because Kämpfer fighters can only be women," Akane answered. "So I guess when you become a Kämpfer, you become a women..."

"Isn't that just peachy?" Naruto answered sarcastically, sighing loudly as he looked over at Akane. "And by the way, what the hell is going on? When you were a Kämpfer or whatever, you were a totally bitch no offense. But now, you keep blushing and acting all shy and stuff."

"My personality changes when I turn into a Kämpfer," Akane replied as she blushed once again. "Don't pick on me!"

"OK, I am totally not liking this crap at all!" Naruto shouted as he put his hands on his face. "I left the village to live more normally! Now I'm a freaking woman half the time! What the hell am I going to do?"

"Get used to it and stop complaining like a damn woman!" Akane shouted as Naruto looked up surprised. "You could have fooled me, saying you were a male..."

"Wait, what the hell...?" Naruto asked as he looked at Akane and gasped. Akane had transformed into her Kämpfer form, wielding her small gun as she looked at Naruto.

"If you transformed, then that means..." Naruto began as he looked down at his bracelet, which was beginning to glow. Naruto transformed into Naruko, Naruko sighing as she realized what occurred.

"I hate that feeling when I transform..." Naruko complained as she looked down at her body. "I always feel everything grow and everything disappear..."

"Something isn't right..." Akane interrupted as she looked around the library. "Usually we wouldn't transform like this unless there was..." As she spoke, chains that had blades connected to the tip of them sprang forward, Akane dodging them quickly as Naruko gasped.

"What's going on here?" she asked as the blades tried to attack her, Naruko dodging as well.

"An enemy Kämpfer is in the library..." Akane said as she dodged another attack from the chains. "They must have triggered us to transform when that person entered. We need to stop whoever is attacking us with those chains..."

"Alright, let me give it a crack!" Naruko shouted as she tried to gather chakra. "Darn it, it's harder to gather chakra when I'm a girl..."

"What the hell is chakra?" Akane shouted angrily as she dodged another attack. "Use your Zauber already!"

"What is that?" Naruko asked as the chains went flying at her. "That sounds like some kind of weapon!"

"It is a weapon!" Akane shouted as she rushed at Naruko and pushed her away from the chains. "Now concentrate and use it before we both get killed dumb ass!"

"I-I'll try," Naruko replied as she held out both her hands. "What is it supposed to even look like?"

"A fireball!" Akane replied as the chains rushed at her once again. "Now DO IT!"

"LET'S GO THEN!" Naruko shouted as she sent two fireballs from her hands, sending them at the large book shelve that was hiding the enemy Kämpfer from view. The enemy Kämpfer moved away, as a loud bell interrupted the battle. As the bell rang, a person was seen behind the book shelve.

"Wait, that isn't possible!" Naruko shouted as she looked at the person, who happened to be Kaede Sakura.

"So it was that little slut huh?" Akane said with a grin as she pointed her pistol at Kaede and prepared to shoot. "Bye!"

"No!" Naruko shouted as Akane shoot, Naruko pushing her arm slightly so that the bullet missed Kaede by an inch.

"What the hell did you do that for asshole?" Akane asked as she pushed Naruko away from her. "That was the enemy! We need to defeat enemy Kämpfer!"  
"Kaede isn't the enemy..." Naruko replied as she walked up to Kaede, who had fainted. "She was just an innocent bystander..."

"Your male feeling are getting in the way of my style!" Akane shouted as she grabbed a handful of Naruko's shirt. "Stop playing games and allow me to finish her!"

"I won't let you do something like that!" Naruko shouted as she pulled Akane's hands from her shirt. "It's obvious that the enemy got away when the bell rang. Now please just drop it OK?"

"Whatever," Akane replied as she straightened her school outfit and walked from the area. "You should probably get her out of here and bring her back into the Girl's area. Unless you want to leave her here..."

"I can't go into the girl's area, I'm not a girl!" Naruko screamed back as Akane turned and looked at her cynically. "Well, you know what I mean..."

"I don't care, see you later..." Akane replied as she walked out the door of the library. Naruko sighed softly as she picked up Akane, walking out of the library as well.

"_The forbidden area to all boys," _Naruko thought as she walked down the hallway, making her way to the girl's area. _"The place where all boys are dying to go to... I get to go now. Well, due to unfortunate circumstances..." _

After dropping Kaede back to the girl's area, Naruto had returned to himself, walking back home after school. He was surprised that he was stopped by Kaede Sakura, looking much more healthier than she did earlier.

"Hey Kaede," Naruto greeted happily as Kaede walked up to him, Naruto almost seeing hearts in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you knew that girl that was in the area earlier this morning," Kaede asked as Naruto looked at her with surprise. "I wanted to tell her something..."

"Um, what did you want to tell her?" Naruto asked as Kaede looked at him with a smile.

"I wanted to tell her that I have fallen for her and I want to meet her!" Kaede said as Naruto gasped. "Could you help me out with this please?" Naruto didn't know what to say, stuttering slightly as he prepared to answer.

"Um, I guess I could help you out..." Naruto answered as Kaede squealed in happiness.

"Thank you so much!" Kaede shouted as she wrapped Naruto in a hug. "You are my best friend!" As Kaede said those words, Naruto sighed unhappily.

"Dammit to hell..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Tell her to meet me at the roof of the school tomorrow OK?" Kaede shouted as she rushed away, waving as Naruto looked at the ground. As he thought about everything that occurred today, he could only sigh as he thought about what Kaede said, Akane, and who the enemy could possibly be. And he also wondered why using jutsus were a little more difficult in his girl form. As he walked into the house and set down his keys, he was greeted by Disemboweled Tiger, who was sitting next to the couch, waiting for Naruto to come home.

"Well, how was your day today?" Disemboweled Tiger asked as Naruto sighed and sat down next to it on the couch.

"I transformed into a girl, fought against some enemy, and now I'm tired and want to relax," Naruto answered as he closed his eyes. "Wow, this is so not what I expected when I left the village..."

"Hmm, an enemy huh?" Disemboweled Tiger asked as it moved slightly. "I see, that is quite the challenge. Good luck to you!"  
"Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked as he punched the stuffed animal off the couch. "The hell with you then!"

"Something has gotten you upset," Disemboweled Tiger said as it pulled itself up. "What happen?"

"Kaede wants to see my girl form tomorrow night at the school..." Naruto moaned as he laid down. "I wanted her to like me, but she likes the other me. Who knew that she went that way?"  
"Well why is that bad?" Disemboweled Tiger asked. "That means you can have her either way right?"

"But I want her to like the real me though," Naruto answered as he looked up a the ceiling with a glum expression.

"Well then, make her hate your girl form then," Disemboweled Tiger replied. "Then she might go to your boy self for comfort. You win either way right?"

"Hmm, that isn't a bad idea!" Naruto shouted as he got up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow then! See you later then OK?" Disemboweled Tiger watched as Naruto danced upstairs, going into his room.

The next day, Naruto walked into the school after a night of sleepless thoughts. He sighed as he could barely walk to his classroom.

"Hey Naruto," Akane said as she walked up behind him.

"Please tell me you aren't going to shoot me," Naruto asked as Akane shook her head no. "Well anyway, I'm going to need your help tonight OK?"

_OK, sorry about the short chapter but I'll be back in a few days so stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	3. New Plan?

_Welcome to a new chapter! I do not own Naruto or Kämpfer! _

As Naruto pulled Akane into the library, they both stood behind the bookshelves, Naruto looking at Akane with desperation in his eyes.  
"Look, I need you to turn me into a woman tonight," Naruto said as Akane looked at him skeptically. "You see, Kaede wants to meet my Kämpfer form and I stupidly agreed to meet her tonight at the top of the school..."

"I don't know Naruto..." Akane muttered as she looked away. "That sounds like a huge hassle..."

"Come on Akane! I just need to make Kaede hate my Kämpfer form!" Naruto exclaimed as Akane's face lit up.

"You want to make Kaede hate you?" Akane asked with a smile that she didn't even bother hiding. "Alright, I will help Kaede hate you..." Naruto looked over to the side of him as he seen Kaede coming into the library from in between the books.

"Get down!" Naruto whispered loudly as he pushed Akane down, falling on top of her as Kaede walked to the other side of the library.

"Please be gentle Naruto..." Akane whispered in his ear as she turned beet red. Naruto turned and looked at her in surprise as he realized what position he was in. He turned slowly as Kaede was standing behind them, holding a stack of books in her arms.

"Are you two...?" Kaede asked as she turned red. "You guys can't do something like that inside of the library! Are you trying to get kicked out Naruto?"

"Um, sorry...?" Naruto said with uncertainty as he got up and helped Akane to her feet.

"Hey, you are still going to set what we talked about up right Naruto?" Kaede asked as Naruto nodded with a embarrassed grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'll get... um Naruko to meet you at the roof of the school tonight," Naruto muttered while scratching the back of his head. "Just please be there OK...?"

"Of course! I can't wait to finally meet her!" Kaede gushed as she walked away, waving as she walked away.

"Great, she's not even jealous and she thinks I'm some kind of a weird sex pervert," Naruto moaned as Akane stood by the side of him and reminisced about Naruto on top of her. "Um, Akane?"

"Just promise to be gentle, it's my first time," Akane muttered as Naruto looked at her with widened eyes. As Akane stood there and daydreamed, Naruto walked out of the library, wondering what the hell Akane was talking about.

As Naruto returned to the classroom, Naruto was shocked to see a beautiful light blue haired girl walk past him in the hallway. Her hair was in a ponytail as she rushed by him, the ponytail brushing against Naruto's face as she walked away. Naruto looked in surprise as he spotted a very familiar item attached to her wrists...

"Is that the bracelet?" Naruto wondered as he looked at the bracelet on his wrists. "So there is more Kämpfer in the school then just me and Akane?"

"Don't you think you are getting awfully close to the girl's area?" a voice asked from behind Naruto as Naruto turned around, a beautiful girl with dark black colored hair.

"Shizuku Sangō ..." Naruto answered as he spotted the second beauty of Seitetsu Gakuin High School. "What does the Student Council President want with me?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions Naruto Uzumaki," Shizuku replied as she looked at him with her piercing eyes. "You seemed to be in the area when the library was destroyed the other day, could you tell me why?"  
"I wasn't in the area actually, I was at class where I was supposed to be," Naruto replied with a bead of sweat going down his forehead. "Didn't the reports tell of two girls? And I mean, I'm obviously not a woman right? So I can't be that person..." Shizuku smiled for a mysterious reason, tossing her long hair back as she walked past Naruto.  
"I hope you are ready for what your getting into..." Shizuku muttered as she walked away. "Watch yourself Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto looked at her, wondering if what she just said was some kind of cheap threat. Naruto shrugged it off when he realized that the bell just rang and he was about to be late for class...

As the night progressed slowly, if was finally time for Naruto and Akane to go up to the school roof. As Naruto met Akane at the door that leads to the roof, Akane was already transformed into her Kämpfer form.

"You kept me waiting asshole," Akane grumbled as Naruto looked at her with annoyance.

"Are you always such a bitch every time you come out or is it just me?" Naruto asked as Akane looked away. "Alright, Kaede should be waiting out there. Turn me into Naruko now."  
"You need to get a hold on transforming so you can do it yourself," Akane replied as she touched Naruto's bracelet, turning him into her.

"Ow, that feeling!" Naruko muttered as she put her hand in a certain area. "That always feels so strange..."

"Get in the game idiot," Akane growled as she pointed to the door. "Get out there and make her hate your guts!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruko asked with a curious expression, Akane slapping her forehead.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know jackass?" Akane asked as Naruko shrugged. "Do something that will turn her off I guess..."

"OK, I think I got it," Naruko replied as she got a determined expression on her face. "Here I go..." She pushed the door open slowly as Akane pushed her into the light. Kaede was standing by the back, looking at the fading sun with a smile on her face.

"Oh no," Naruko thought as she advance slowly. "This is going to be so hard..."

"You are here..." Kaede said as Naruko walked up to her. "You are... just as I remembered. I... want to ask you a question... Would you go out with me Naruko?"

"Um, before I answer, can I show you something?" Naruko asked sheepishly as she prepared to make a fool of herself. She stopped as she suddenly sensed something, the same feeling that she felt when the mystery Kämpfer had attacked inside the library.

"Get down Kaede!" Naruko shouted as she pushed Kaede down, the chains that were attacking at the library slamming into the ground before Kaede. Kaede passed out in Naruko's arm, Naruko putting her down gently before running to the door.

"Akane!" Naruko shouted as she seen that Akane seemed busy fighting against another Kämpfer, the blue haired girl that Naruto had seen earlier that day.

"Dam, I think you are in this alone Naruko," Naruko muttered to herself. "Wait, did I really just call myself that?" As Naruko turned around to check on Kaede, she gasped when she realized that Kaede was gone.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked as Naruko turned around and spotted Shizuku, looking at Naruto with a dark smile. "You should never turn away from an enemy Naruto Uzumaki. It might put the people you care for in danger..."  
"What did you do with her?" Naruko asked as she looked at Shizuku angrily.

"She's fine for now," Shizuku answered with a grin. "But I'm afraid that you won't be. Shizuku pulled out those chains, the same chains that were seen at the library.

"It was you!" Naruko shouted as she stepped back. "You attacked me and Akane at the library!"

"Give me more credit than that Naruto," Shizuku said as she pointed down at Akane fighting the mysterious blue haired girl. "That girl down there is Natsuru Senō, someone that I found out was a Kämpfer due to your loud mouth in the hallway. After finding this out, I had happened to run into a conversation of Kaede's which consisted of hearing about her meeting some mystery girl name Naruko at the top of the roof today. After seeing your exploits at the library, I already knew that you were quite inexperienced. So it would be common sense that you wouldn't be able to transform on your own. Knowing that you would bring Akane and seeing how headstrong she is in her Kämpfer from, I arranged for Natsuru to show up just before I made my move, transforming myself so that all opposite colored Kämpfer in the area would also transform. Then Akane would end up fighting and me and you would be up here... all alone."

"So Natsuru is a Kämpfer huh?" Naruko muttered as she recollected seeing him in class. "Yeah, he's really quiet, so I've never noticed him until now. He's my next door neighbor as well... You really planned this out well. Well, besides one part of course."  
"And what would that be?" Shizuku asked as Naruko grinned and got into a fighting pose.

"The part where I kick your ass," she answered as she jumped into the air, bringing her fist down as Shizuku easily dodged. Shizuku turned and grabbed Naruko's long hair, pulling her away as Naruko screamed in pain.

"Ow, that really does hurt..." Naruko muttered with tears in her eyes as Shizuku sent her chains at her. Naruko dodged quickly, thinking of what she could do to make this go in her favor.  
"I don't have mastery over my chakra in this form," Naruko thought as she looked at Shizuku. "She seems like shes fast as well, so I can only rely on matching her speed and taking her out with raw strength..." Shizuku sent her chains at Naruko once more, Naruko doing a somersault to avoid them, a big smile on her face. Shizuku then sent them again, this time a lot faster, Naruko dodging, but her t-shirt getting ripped in the process. As Naruko stood there, her body was exposed, Naruko's nose bleeding perversely.

"Wow I'm hot!" Naruko thought as she looked down. "This is kinda awesome now!" As Naruko did this, Shizuku shook her head as she prepared to end this battle. As she swung her chains, there was several bullets shot into the air, the chains getting pushed back slightly so they missed Naruko.

"Why are you getting beat down by her Naruko?" Akane asked with a smile as her and Natsuru stood at the doorway.

"So, you two have made up then?" Shizuku said as a displeased smile crossed her face. "I see, well I can't allow three Kämpfer of the same color survive. I guess I will have to go serious now won't I?"

"Better get to it bitch," Akane answered as she pointed her pistol at Shizuku's forehead. "Because I am itching to pay you back for trying to ambush my partner..."  
"Partner?" Natsuru asked with a confused expression. "Do you mean partner as in teammate or as in...?"

"Shut the hell up!" Akane spat as she avoided the question. "We don't have time for unnecessary questions. You and Naruko over there are both Zauber-type users, so go flame on or whatever you have to do because it's time to battle!"

"You will all perish..." Shizuku muttered as she sent the bladed chains at them, Akane and Natsuru moving away as Naruko stood behind Shizuku. Naruko tried to take the advantage by attacking, but it was anticipated as Shizuku quickly retrieved her chains and used the bladed edges to cut Naruko as she rushed at her. Naruko stopped as a long cut appeared on her cheek, blood dripping from the wound. Naruko watched as Shizuku wrapped her feet with the chains and pulled her face first into the ground. Akane screamed as she began to shoot, Shizuku rejecting the attacks by using her chains to deflect the bullets as Akane shot. Natsuru decide to use this time to attack, running in quickly as she tried to punch, but was completely unsuccessful. Shizuku used the chains to pull Natsuru closer by wrapping the chains around her neck and pulling Natsuru to her. She let the chains choke Natsuru as Natsuru struggled for air. She waited until Natsuru fainted until she loosened the chains, Natsuru crumbling to the ground. Akane looked with widened eyes as Shizuku sent the chains in front of her, Akane expecting for the chains to hit her. Shizuku then ran forward and sent her foot crashing into Akane's chest, Akane gasping for air as she was sent into the roof door. Akane slid to the floor as blood dripped down her mouth, her gun falling from her hand. Naruko stood behind Shizuku as Shizuku picked up her chains and turned around.

"So it's just me and you now," Shizuku said as Naruko took a step back. "What's wrong? You aren't scared are you?" Naruko took a minute to think about this. Was she really scared of this girl? As Naruto Uzumaki, she had defeated some of the strongest ninja, was a feared and respected shinobi of the Leaf Village. But as Naruko Uzumaki, what could she really do? Her chakra was not able to be fully controlled, her body was a lot more faster and more agile, but what could that do without strength? As Naruko pondered this, Shizuku prepared to attack, Naruko looking around at Akane and Natsuru. Both of them had saved her, not even batting an eye as they rushed in. Even Natsuru, who didn't know Naruko at all had tried to help fight. And had been defeated because Naruko was too weak. As Shizuku prepared to attack, a red aura suddenly surfaced around Naruko's body.

"W-What is this...?" Shizuku said as she watched the aura surface. "I have never seen a Kämpfer with this type of ability!"  
"This isn't a Kämpfer ability," Naruko muttered as she closed her eyes. "This is something entirely different... This is the power of Karen!"

"**Do you want my help asshole?" **the Kyuubi grumbled inside Naruko's mind as Naruko smiled. **"I don't have access to all of my strength, so pray that this is enough to finish this pesky fly off..." **

"This is more than enough!" Naruko said as she gathered a large fireball in her hand. "Let's go with some FOX FIRE!" As Naruko shouted this, the fire turned a reddish tint as Naruko threw the ball of fire, Shizuku looking with widened eyes as she was engulfed by the attack, not able to dodge or stop the giant fireball. As Naruko walked over, Shizuku looked up as Naruko looked down at her with her red eyes in view.

"So are you going to kill me?" Shizuku asked as Naruko held her hand out, Shizuku looking at it in surprise.

"You fought well," Naruko said with a smile as she pulled Shizuku to her feet. "I'm more than impressed. I'm just getting the hang of this Kämpfer thing, but I'm sure that I don't have to kill anyone. Especially not a fellow classmate. I'd... like to fight you again one day. Maybe after I master the abilities of this form... Then I want to fight you OK? But still, one thing needs to be settled. I want you to bring back Kaede and not attack my friends again. Because if you do..." Naruko grabbed Shizuku's shirt collar as she looked at her with an intimidating stare.

"I will not hold anything back next time," Naruko finished as Shizuku smiled.

"Well aren't you a bit touchy?" Shizuku said with a big smile as she looked down and Naruko realized that she didn't grab Shizuku's collar, but her left breast. Naruko turned red as she removed her hand and looked away.

"I won't attack Kaede again," Shizuku said as Naruko nodded in agreement. "Farewell for now Naruto... Naruko Uzumaki. Let's hope your decision to spar me was a wise one," She walked away, leaving Naruko to stand there.

As the bumbling street section got more busier, a certain person watched this battle between Shizuku and Naruko from on top of another building. He snickered softly as he watched the match, his eyes glowing a familiar red. As he watched this, a small red bracelet on his wrist glowed a faint red...

_It seems there is another enemy Kämpfer! Is Naruto/Naruko ready to face against this new (yet so familiar) fighter? I won't spoil anything, but this is going to be one electric fight! HA-HA. Sorry for being gone for so long, but as you see, I'm going a different route with the story. I have spent days coming up with a solid story line, and I think I got it now. I was originally going to just mirror the story, not intentionally but that is where it would have eventually was going to go. I appreciate everyone saying that they wanted to see more, it really pushed me to get this a solid storyline. I've re added Natsuru, he/she will be having a great role now in this story. Other Naruto characters might make cameos, Naruto/Naruko will be going against new enemies and fighting against new Kämpfer fighters! More action, more intense battles, I plan to add it all! So stick with it, you won't regret it! Stay tuned people and review! _

_gorutovssageta_


	4. Naruto and Natsuru

_New chapter! I do not own Naruto or Kämpfer! _

As Naruto and Natsuru walked home together, it was an awkward silence, both of them recollecting on what occurred that day. They both looked up in the sky as the clouds started to disappear along with the golden sun.

"So... both guys and Kämpfer huh?" Naruto blurted out as Natsuru sighed and nodded, both the men looking down at their pants as they thought of this.

"So uh, what's the weirdest part for you?" Naruto asked as Natsuru stopped walking and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto looked back as they both laughed, knowing full well what the worst part was.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only guy in this mess anymore," Naruto said as Natsuru nodded in agreement.  
"I woke up with this strange looking animal that was given to me by Kaede," Natsuru replied as he recollected when he first became a Kämpfer. "After that, it seemed as if things were just one crazy situation after another. I was told by the Student Council President to report to the roof area that day and that is where it all began..."

"So this was your first day as a woman then?" Naruto asked as Natsuru nodded. "Well, it's going to not going to get better before it gets worst. I have come to realize that after moving here... Anyway, me and you are supposedly the only male Kämpfer in town right now. We are the same color, so we are on the same team. So if you need any help, I'm your guy OK?"  
"Thanks..." Natsuru answered as he looked down at the ground. "But I'm not sure about all this battling stuff. I just want Kaede to have feelings for me..."  
"Wait, you too?" Naruto asked as the two men stopped and looked at each other again. This time their was no laughing, Naruto giving Natsuru a competitive grin as Natsuru smiled back in the same way.  
"So, two men going for the princesses heart," Naruto stated as he looked up at the sky. "I guess only the best man will win huh?"

"Good luck to you friend," Natsuru said kindly as he shook Naruto's hand. They both walked in front of their respected houses and waved to each other as they walked in.

Meanwhile, after suffering the humiliating defeat from Naruko, Shizuku found herself sitting inside her office inside the school, thinking of what part of her plan could have possibly backfired. She also found herself thinking about the blond haired heroine, more of her male form though... Shizuku shook those thoughts from her head as she once again tried to concentrate.

"So, you are the other red Kämpfer," a voice muttered into the darkness as Shizuku looked up in surprise and was shocked to see someone sitting in the chair in front of her desk. It was a man, one that had piercing red eyes. He wore a black cloak, the cloak having spots of red on sections of it. He had jet black hair, his hair falling from the sides gracefully. He smiled at Shizuku as she transformed, part of her black hair turning white.

"No need for theatricals," the man said as he stood up. "I'm not here to fight you. In fact, it's the complete opposite. You see, me and that person you fought earlier have quite the history. Such a history that I hunted him down here to finally settle an old score between us. If you lend me your power in battle, I will do the same for you."

"Why do I feel you aren't trustworthy?" Shizuku asked with a smile as she sat back in her chair. "How do I know that you aren't simply using me just to get your way?"

"You are just as sharp as you seem," the man said, returning the smile. "But I'm going to be completely blunt with you. Why I was chosen to be one of these "Kämpfer" things is beyond me. I was given this small animal by a woman that happen to be in the neighborhood when I was staking out Naruto's house. She spotted me and told me that I seemed as if I was sad. She gave me this animal with it's guts spilling out, which of course at first I didn't want to accept. But the animal started talking to me, and the next day I was wearing this red bracelet. I'm not very happy of what occurs when this bracelet lights up, not happy at all. In fact, I would like to personally kill these Moderators that would bestow such a foolish and useless gift to me. I feel that me and you are in the same cloth at this time. All I came here to do was settle a score that been needed to be done. But this occurred to me. I will not just find out who is doing this, I will kill them along with exacting my revenge against Naruto. You can be in, or out." Shizuku sat there for a moment, thinking of the words that the man spoke. She thought of every situation that she could have to deal with, everything that may occur.

"You will need to be able to enter the school," Shizuku said as she pulled forms from inside her desk. "I can get you signed up for it, but I guarantee killing Naruto now will not succeed in doing anything for you at this point. The Moderators won't show themselves just yet until we find out more information. You will need to stay hidden for now, you will need to be in disguise. Which means..." The man looked at the papers before him that were administrating for the girl's area. The man snickered before he pushed them away.

"I will never stoop so low," the man answered as he looked away. "I am a warrior, I shall never do something as pathetic as this."

"It's either this or be discovered by Naruto," Shizuku said as she pushed the papers back in front of him. The man sighed as he chuckled darkly.  
"Well, I might as well play with the prey just a little bit longer..." he muttered as he signed the papers.  
"You might want to change your name to make it more girl like," Shizuku commented as she pointed to the man's name. "And since we are teammates now, how about we get more well acquainted? Tell me your story..." The man smiled as he sat back and put his hands together.

"Where do I start?" he replied as he told Shizuku the story...

As Naruto awoke the next morning, it was the same as every morning. Disemboweled Tiger ran his mouth as Naruto got dressed and ready for school, Naruto pretended to pay attention as the stuff animal went on about foolishness.  
"And that is what I did when you left yesterday," Disemboweled Tiger finished as Naruto clapped politely.  
"Great job," Naruto answered dryly as he stood up from the breakfast table and slugged his bag on his back. "Can't wait for part 2 tomorrow..." Naruto got up and opened the door, Natsuru standing there in his female form, preparing to knock on the door.  
"Um, Natsuru?" Naruto asked as Natsuru ducked into his house.  
"Help me!" Natsuru whispered loudly as she looked out the window. "Kaede is right out there and she spotted me!"

"So you come to my house!" Naruto whispered loudly back as he pulled Natsuru down. He looked Natsuru up and down with a smile as Natsuru looked at him skeptically.  
"Are you checking me out Naruto...?" Natsuru asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you are kinda hot in this form Natsuru," Naruto answered honestly as Natsuru moved away slowly. Suddenly, there was a knock on Naruto's door, Natsuru freezing with fear.  
"It's Kaede!" Natsuru screamed as she rushed into Naruto's living room to hide. Naruto shook his head in response as he opened the door and Akane stood there.

"Hey Akane," Naruto greeted as he invited her inside. "Natsuru is hiding..."  
"Naruto!" Kaede screamed as she ran behind Akane. Naruto turned beet red, not expecting this to occur. "I need you help today! Me and you are going to go looking for the two mysterious beauties of Seitetsu Gakuin High School!"

"The two mysterious beauties?" Naruto asked as he chuckled softly. "Is that what is going around these days?"

"I don't think that Naruto can help you with that Kaede!" Akane shouted as she pulled Naruto away. "Me and him are going to the bus stop, we have school!"  
"We can skip one day, I really need to find them," Kaede urged as she grabbed Naruto's other arm. "Naruto, tell her that you are coming with me!"

"Naruto, tell her we are going to school!" Akane argued as she pulled one Naruto's arm, both the girls doing it at the same time.

"Um, Naruto?" Natsuru tried to whisper as Akane and Kaede looked over where the voice was heard. Kaede gasped as she looked at the female Natsuru and back at Naruto.

"Do you mean... you found one of them?" Kaede asked as Naruto looked at her with his mouth open wide.  
"Uh, yeah that is totally what occurred!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Natsuru from out of the living room. "This is Natsuru Senō... uh I mean..."

"Natsuru Senō?" Kaede asked as she looked at the girl skeptically. "That is the same name as my friend that lives next door..."  
"Friend?" Naruto and Natsuru both thought, a grin on Natsuru's face as Naruto frowned.

"Wow, you are just as beautiful as Naruko is..." Kaede said as she looked at Natsuru. "I can't believe such beautiful woman are all around this place..." As Naruto stood there, he frowned as his bracelet began to glow.  
"Dammit, please not now!" Naruto moaned as he rushed into the bathroom, transforming into Naruko. Naruko looked around desperately as she thought of what she could do at this point. She smiled as she spotted the bathroom window, opening the window and slipping outside. Unfortunately, the bus had passed and Naruko realized that she was late for school. So no school today. Naruko sighed as she thought of what she could do to escape this situation.

"Naruko!" a voice screamed as Kaede spotted Naruko from the window.  
"Does this girl have an eagle eye or something?" Naruko wondered as she prepared to run away.

"Please wait Naruko!" Kaede said as she rushed up to Naruko and looked at her in the eyes deeply. "I want to ask both you and Natsuru something now that you are both here with me..."

Natsuru walked to the side of Naruko as they looked at each other in unison.

"Will you both be my girlfriend?" Kaede asked as Naruko and Natsuru gasped. "I know it's weird, but I can't just date one of you!" Dirty thoughts started going through Naruko's (Well this is mostly Naruto) mind as she thought about doing dirty things with Kaede and girl Natsuru. The Natsuru turned back into a guy in his fantasy and almost made Naruko gag. She shook off these thoughts as she looked back at Kaede. As Naruko opened her mouth to speak, suddenly gunshots filled the air. Akane emerged in her Kämpfer form, holding her smoking pistol as she looked at Kaede with a grin.  
"Time to take the dirt nap bitch," Akane muttered as she aimed at Kaede. Natsuru and Naruko gasped as they looked at each other in unison once more. They nodded as they each grabbed Kaede's arm and pulled her to them, Akane's shot missing.  
"Why are you two idiots getting in my way for?" Akane growled as she aimed her gun at them now. "You guys are some hell of partners always trying to stop me from doing something! Go to hell, both of you!" She began to shoot at them continuously, Natsuru handing Kaede to Naruko as she dodged the bullets. Kaede passed out from all the action, Naruko running her into her house and placing her on the couch. She then turned and rejoined the battle, Akane getting more and more pissed off.  
"Akane, that is enough!" Naruko shouted as she held up her hand and tried to conjure a fireball. It didn't work, the fireball dying out as Naruko tried to throw it.

"What's going on here...?" Naruko wondered as she looked at her hands.  
"I am going to so show you why you don't mess with me!" Akane growled as she pointed her gun at Naruko. "Partnership over!"

_Yes, I am really, really sorry. For what you might ask? Well, one for how I brought in Natsuru, I know it was unorthodox. I tried to make it as natural as possible, but it's like partially bugging me right now. So please forgive me! Naruto and Natsuru will not possess the same abilities for very long! I have plans to upgrade Naruto's abilities. And Natsuru will have a different Entrail Animal. So Naruko is faced with an opponent from her past! Who is this mysterious man who has his eyes on Naruko/Naruto? This chapter was a filler chapter, something that I just threw in because I didn't want to jump into the main story just yet. OK, next chapter will introduce a few new characters, a new main bad guy, and the real reason whoever is after Naruto (If you don't already know lol) is after him. The story will be deepened the next chapter! I'll be back soon! _

_gorutovssageta_


	5. Mystery Kampfer Revealed!

_Back with a new chapter of Naruto and Naruko! I do not own anything but the story! _

"So you think you're going to protect this bitch?" Akane spat as she crammed her gun into Naruko's chin. "I'm sick of you betraying my kindness for Kaede!" Naruko closed her eyes, thinking of some way she could calm down the storm known as Akane.

"Akane, we can work this out!" Natsuru insisted as Naruko snickered under her breath.

"_Yeah, lot of help Natsuru," _Naruko though sarcastically as she watched Natsuru look on from afar. Akane sneered as she tightened her grip on her pistol, a bead of sweat going down Naruko's forehead.

"Alright, I'll let you live today," Akane finally decided as Naruko and Natsuru both sighed deeply. "But next time you place that girl before our alliance, I'll kill you without fail!" Naruko nodded happily, just satisfied of the result of the short standoff. As the three women stood by idly in the street, a certain individual watched from the rooftop. She smiled broadly, touching the long katana that was sheathed at her hips with a sadistic smile on her face. Without any warning, the mystery girl jumped from the top of the skyscraper, diving down with precise grace. She did a front flip in the sky, landing on her feet with her katana unsheathed before Naruko, Akane, and Natsuru.

"So, you three are Blue Kämpfer huh?" the girl asked with a grin, her eyes looking directly at Naruko. Naruko looked back into her eyes, feeling as if she had shared some type of connection with this stranger in the past.

"It's one of the Red Kämpfer!" Natsuru shouted as she pointed at the red bracelet on the girl's wrist. "That means that she's on Shizuku side right?"

"I'm already tired of you fools!" the girl roared as she sprung forward, quickly taking off at Naruko. Naruko squealed slightly as she jumped back from the girl's attack, the girl snickering as she sped up almost instantly. This time she went at Naruko even faster, slashing at her violently as Naruko swayed from the continuous attacks. Akane finally jumped in after the girl swung at Naruko with her seemingly strongest blow, Akane taking the shot at the girl's chest. As the girl's sword went on course with Naruko's chest, the bullet edged closer to the girl's chest. The girl had no choice but to move her body slightly to the side, making the sword miss Naruko's stomach and slice her arm slightly. Naruko took advantage of the girl's momentary distraction as she grabbed the girl's wrist that held her sword within her palm and pulled her near herself. Naruko grinned slightly as she pulled back her palm, secretly hoping her flames would have returned by now. As she lifted her palm, she shot out not fire, but dispersed a great wind that covered the girl's body. The girl screamed as she was shot out of the mini tornado, causing her to go sliding across the pavement.

"That's how we Blue Kämpfer do!" Naruko shouted as she lifted her hand for Akane to give her a high five, Akane just looking at Naruko with an annoyed glance.

"Time to put this little girl out of her misery…" Akane muttered darkly as she lifted her pistol and pressed it up against the girl's head, the girl seemingly passed out at this point. As Akane prepared to pull the trigger, Naruko pulled her back just in time.

"Naruko, this better be important enough for me not to put a bullet in your skull…" Akane growled angrily as Naruko sweat dropped nervously.

"Um, why do we need to kill her for?" Naruko asked timidly as Akane shot flames from her eyes. "Look, just because she is a Red Kämpfer doesn't mean we need to end her life…"

"Always so weak…" the girl muttered as she looked up at Naruko with a bloodthirsty grin and went flying past her with some type of electrical attack within her left palm. Naruko could only stare as she was cut down by the familiar attack, blood leaking from her mouth as she fell to her knees.

"Shinobi cannot have compassion Naruto," the girl muttered as she closed her eyes and chuckled darkly. "I thought you of all people would finally come to realize this. But even after all this time, you are still just a child."

"These words…" Naruko choked out as more blood leaked from her mouth. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hmm, so you finally figured it out…" the girl muttered as she picked up her sword from the ground and sheathed it at her side. "I tend to go by the name Sasuki in this form, but yes it is I. It's been a long time old friend…"

"You even still consider us friends Sasuke?" Naruko asked as she pulled herself up, her eyes looking blankly at Sasuki as she looked back at Naruko with the same expression on her face. "It's been a while, but you still obviously have no respect for me…"

"Respect for you?" Sasuki interrupted bluntly as she chuckled in response. "Ha, that's a joke, just like you are. I'll never have respect for you Naruto Uzumaki. You're nothing but a joke compared to be, and that's the kind way of putting it. Even in this girl form where my chakra is cut down significantly I was still able to best you in battle. Which is pathetic, seeing you already basically learned how to use your Kämpfer power?"

"Not exactly…" Naruko murmured as she looked down at her hands, remembering the wind attack she unleashed earlier. "It seems that you have become even colder due to Madara Uchiha's influence…"

"I heard you escaped from the village like some type of coward after finding out Madara Uchiha was after you," Sasuki interrupted again as Naruko snickered. "It seems after all that talk about your nindo, you were just a coward after all…"

"Alright, shut the hell up!" Akane jumped in as Sasuki looked at her in surprise. "I don't know how the hell you two know each other and I honestly don't care, but this little argument ends here! I don't care what happens in the past, the past is the past…"

"The past is the past?" Sasuki asked darkly as she smiled evilly. "Is that how you feel about the past? Let me tell you, sometimes you should pay attention to the past because it might shape who you become in the future. The past is the only reason I fight, the only reason for my existence. Due to foolish people in the past, I fight to restore my clan and avenge what people did to my brother Itachi…" Naruko's eyes widened as she heard this, wondering what Sasuki meant what she was saying.

"But your brother was helping Konoha!" Naruko shouted as Sasuki snickered in response. "I mean, I know that Danzo was the one involved, but why try to destroy Konoha for what happened? Why not adopt your brother's mission and return to Konoha?"

"Adopt my brother's mission?" Sasuki asked as her eyes glowed red with black insignias in the middle of them. "You see Naruto; you're still just a child. Why would I do something as childish as that when I can show them true power. True fear, true regret. I want to give everyone in Konoha a little taste… of true pain. My pain…" Naruko's eyes wandered to the ground as Sasuki said this, already knowing the proud shinobi would come to this decision.

"I knew that was what you thought Sasuke," Naruko muttered as she looked at Sasuki with a sad smile. "I always knew that was what you would choose in the end…"

"Just who is this guy Naruko?" Natsuru asked as Naruko fell to the ground, coughing up more blood.

"She's been weakened from sitting there and talking to this asshole," Akane analyzed as Naruko grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm, well then, why don't we end this pathetic battle then?" Sasuki asked as electricity flowed throughout her body. "Allow me to show you my new power!"

"Not so fast!" Akane shouted as her and Natsuru jumped in front of Naruko. "Natsuru, take her on the left, I'll go right!" Akane began to shoot off at Sasuki furiously, Sasuki unsheathing her sword with lightening fast speed. Sasuki then proceeded to deflect all of the bullets with her sword, Akane looking at Sasuki with widened eyes. Natsuru jumped in quickly, sending a small fireball from her hand at Sasuki, Sasuki jumping back to avoid the attack.

"Take this, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuki shouted as a not so big fireball came flying out her mouth, Natsuru watching in fear as it edged closer. Akane pushed Natsuru to the ground with her leg, making her narrowly miss the fireball.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Akane asked as she put her hand to her chin. "I thought Kämpfer were supposed to either have a Schwert-type or Gewehr-type ability?"

"I'm more special then you are!" Sasuki screamed as she went past Akane, cutting her with her sword as she passed. Akane's eyes widened as her side was cut, Natsuru gasping as she realized that she was the only one left standing. Naruko was kneeling down holding her chest; Akane was holding her side with great pain.

"And then there was one," Sasuki muttered as a dark smile creped upon her face. "So, will you prove to be more of a challenge then these two? For some strange reason I doubt that…"

"Darn it…" Natsuru muttered as a bead of sweat went down her forehead. Sasuki grinned as she went charging at Natsuru, a long chain with a small blade connected to the top shooting out of nowhere before Sasuki, making her stop in her tracks.

"That is enough Sasuki," Shizuku muttered as she appeared from out of nowhere, wielding her weapon as Sasuki looked back at her with an annoyed glance.

"Why would you stop me?" Sasuki asked as Shizuku jumped down from the pole she was standing on and before Sasuki.

"I told you that you were not to make yourself visible to Naruto Uzumaki yet, but indeed you did," Shizuku commented as she looked at the street. "This is not what our plan was and you know this."

"Maybe I had a change of heart?" Sasuki asked with a grin as she pointed her blade at Shizuku's neck. "Is that a problem with you or something?"

"Getting bloodthirsty will get you nowhere in your ultimate task," Shizuku reminded Sasuki as she looked deeply within Sasuki's eyes. "Remember, you aren't just here to defeat Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuki continued to look at Shizuku for a second before lowering her sword.

"Fine, but this is the last time I allow you to live Naruto," Sasuki muttered as she transformed back into Sasuke. "Remember that old friend…" Naruko could only look up as Shizuku guided Sasuke away, Shizuku stopping for a moment.

"It isn't a good idea to miss school again," Shizuku stated as she kept her back turned to Naruko. "I want to see you in my office tomorrow bright and early Naruto Uzumaki. Don't forget now, I would hate for Sasuke to have to come scoop you up…" Naruko growled as Shizuku continued on her way, Sasuke looking back at Naruko with his Sharingan activated.

_Blue Kampfer take a disappointing defeat! Sasuke has returned as a Kampfer! Missing author gorutovssageta finally comes out with a chapter he promised months ago! LOL, yes I have been gone for a while and I'm sorry. I'm beginning to gain a reputation as an author who doesn't finish his stories, and I want to assure you readers that this is not the truth! I will complete all of my stories, but I have been on a small hiatus! I'm sorry once again and I will see you next chapter! _

_The one and only, gorutovssageta_


	6. A Mysterious Enemy

_New chapter of Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki! I do not own Naruto or Kampfer! _

"Welcome back Naruto, Akane..." Shizuku greeted Naruto and Akane as they returned to the school the next morning. "I trust you enjoyed your one day vacation? As you know, I am the Student Council President, so student attendance is a very important matter. So if you don't mind, I'd like to speak more of your absence in my office. Unless you have an written excuse of some sort?"

"No ma'am..." Akane and Naruto answered simaltaneously.

"Very well, follow me..." Shizuku responded as she guided the blue Kampfer to her office. As the trio entered, the two were asked to sit in two soft, plush chairs as Shizuku took her seat behind her desk.

"So, now you both know the power of the Red Kampfer..." Shizuku stated as Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat in response. "Sasuke's shinobi heritage is a shock, but to learn of your own Naruto is beyond the word..."

"Sasuke told you I was a shinobi?" Naruto blurted out as Shizuku only smiled. "I wanted to escape that life... I was tired of all the senseless fighting that incurred due to me just existing. All those who hurt the people I love were only there because of me. I couldn't do it anymore... now Sasuke has returned."

"Sasuke has agreed to behave, as long as you agree to my one little demand," Shizuku responded as Naruto looked up at the school president. "Transfer to the girl wing, as Uzumaki Naruko."

"Wait, what?" Naruto shouted as he stood up from his seat. "I refuse! Why would I need to do that for? It doesn't make no damn sense!"

"As you know, I am the Student Council President, so it is my duty to be sure that the student population is chaos free at all cost," Shizuku explained. "Unfortunately, due to your recent behavior. a rumor has spread around the school of a blond haired cutie who has saved Kaede's life twice. Now, we cannot have the student population searching for this certain female individual during class time, which has occurred since yesterday. So the only logical answer is to give them their mystery girl, which is you... Naruko." Shizuku's smile increased slightly as Naruto transformed into Naruko, due to Shizuku transforming herself.

"Darn it, can't I at least get a warning before I transform?" Naruko groaned as she pulled her skirt down. "Why am I in such a short skirt? Do they want my panties to show or something?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, bossing me and my partner around like this!" Akane (Kampfer) roared as she placed her pistol under Shizuku's chin. "Why shouldn't I pull the trigger right now? Give me one good reason..." Akane was interrupted by a streak of lighning, which carried her across the room. She was stopped as her back hit a wall, causing her to fall into a fetal position.

"There's your answer, wretched woman," a voice stated as Sasuke entered the room from the hallway. "Hey there Dobe. Long time no see. Don't tell me you're here to "rescue" me again. What ever happen to your nindo? You let a lot of people down back in the Hidden Leaf..."

"Shut up Sasuke, you've got some nerve!" Naruko screamed as she stood face to face with the rogue Uchiha. "You left our village and you disappointed everyone! We believed in you, we wanted you to return after you gained some sense! But you never did, then you attacked the Raikage..."

"Quite down Dobe, I have no time for your pointless babbling at this point..." Sasuke interrupted as he sat on the corner of Shizuku's desk. "I spared you for a reason yesterday. Naruto, have you heard of these Moderators?"

"Moderators? Isn't those the people who made us into..." Naruko began as girl Natsuru entered the fray.

"I-I was called down here?" Natsuru stated nervously as Shizuku gestured to be seated.

"Now we're all here," Shizuku stated as she stood up from her seat. "I wanted to have this conversation before we were summoned to class. Since it's lunch period, this is the best time. The reason why we sparred you is because we need you. As you know, the Moderators are the entities who give us the Entrail doll to be our guide of our Kampfer abilities. They are the people who play this insidious game of chess with our lives, pinning us against each other in combat. Blue vs. Red. I want to know the true reason behind this, so I refuse to be a pawn."

"This is going to get deep now," Sasuke continued. "You, by now, know of Uchiha Madara? He's the one who you say has been manipulating me up until now. But anyone that Itachi did not trust, neither do I. He's a twisted fool if he think's I'll do his bidding. Anyway, he has been speaking to me of the Kampfer for a while now, ever since I obtained the power. I think he know's of this Moderator, and might be planning to overthrow that person in order to obtain this Moderator's power. His reason is unknown, but he said to me that he has no need for the Nine Tailed jinchuuriki, which is you Naruto. Which may mean that he has enough power to awaken the ten tailed beast without the nine tailed beast. Which would mean he would have had obtained supernatural power. That's where the Moderators come into play. I think Madara is planning to use the Moderator's power to awaken the ten tailed beast, then cast a genjutsu on the entire planet!"

"T-This is ridiculous!" Akane shouted from the ground as she pulled herself to her feet. "This would mean he has contact with the Moderators, or he know's someone who can contact the Moderators, like a liason. But who can that be?"

"We don't know this yet, which means until then, we need to uncover more clues," Shizuku replied. "If this Madara individual plans to use the Moderators power, who know's how powerful they really are? They could be godlike for all we know!"

"But we are limited, due to the inability to use our chakra to the maximum extent because of this bracelet," Sasuke stated as he held up the red bracelet attached to his wrist. "Haven't you felt it Dobe? This bracelet surpresses our natural power to a high extent, in return our Kampfer abilities are enhanced though. So our chakra is very low..."

"So, that's the reason I've been unable to use high level jutsu!" Naruko exclaimed as she looked down at the blue bracelet attached to her wrist. "This is crazy! How are we supposed to beat Madara if I can't even use my Rasen-Shuriken?"

"That's the trick, we'll have to rely on our Kampfer abilities," Sasuke responded as Natsuru scratched her head.

"OK, what's all this about?" Natsuru asked. "What the hell are you people talking about? I mean seriously, this all seems like out of a manga or something! Or maybe some crazy fanfiction some guy wrote! Ninjas and Kampfer, it's just weird! I can take the part where you tell me I'm gonna be a guy/girl, but fighting shinobi now? This is getting way too crazy!"

"Fine, I'll dumb it down for you Natsuru," Shizuku responded. "Either help us or don't, it's your own choice. But we're going to fight, because I'm not going to be a pawn, nor allow some guy to control my existence."

Meanwhile, at Kaede Sakura's house, a cynical meeting was taking place.

"Madara, I do hope you brought the sugar for our tea," Kaede greeted the original Uchiha as he teleported into her house. "I seem to be out of sugar, and I know how much you like sugar in your tea."

"Sorry, but unfortunately this is a business visit Sakura..." Madara stated as he stood in a corner, his back against the wall. "Why is my prodigy Sasuke with that girl Shizuku? Didn't you say she was a threat?"

"Not at all Madara, I said she was a possible liability, that's all..." Kaede responded as she sipped on her tea. "Shizuku is nothing more but an ant I plan to smash, just like I did her former partner."

"I don't understand why you didn't make Sasuke a White Kampfer, aren't those your Kampfer?" Madara asked as Kaede nodded in response. "Why sit here and give this girl Sasuke?"

"I need Shizuku busy while our plans go into effect," Kaede replied simply. "I need her distracted enough to the point where I'll be able to act in full confidence. There's too much at stake to make any mistakes at this point. So, we continue to work in secret while they are none the knowing. Do you disagree with me Madara?"

"I guess you're right..." Madara responded as he sat down. "I'll take the tea, I need something to calm my nerves right about now. I"ve been in the middle of this war between the nations, and using the Rinnegan has exhausted me."

"Would you like cream or sugar?" Kaede asked with an evil grin.

"By the way, what of Naruto Uzumaki?" Madara asked as he removed his mask, taking a long sip of the tea. "What do you plan to do of him?"

"I have him mesmorized for me, I'll make him my slave..." Kaede responded as she sipped on her tea. "He is so in love with me, I'll make her be by personal slave... I'll give Naruko the most attention..."

"You are indeed the scariest women I've ever met in my long life Kaede Sakura," Madara stated as he placed his mask back onto his face. "I've got to go, Kabuto will be a fool if I stay too long... until next time Kaede Sakura." Kaede gave the Uchiha a wave goodbye as she watched him teleport away.

"Yes, soon I'll have your Rinnegan and Sharingan... Madara," Kaede murmured as she grinned. "I'll use it for my own ambition..."

_A war between Kampfer and Shinobi! Naruto/Naruko caught in the middle! Will he side with Sasuke and the Red Kampfer? Or will our hero follow Kaede and Madara's dark ambition? Find out next chapter of Naruto and Naruko! _

_gorutovssageta_


	7. Sasuki vs New Kampfer!

_New chapter! I don't own nothing but the story itself! _

"So, it's time for school already?" Naruto groaned as his alarm clock buzzed in his ear. "Great, I have to be a girl for the entire school day, just because I revealed myself as Naruko." Naruto sighed as he pulled off his night shirt, going into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water rained down his body, the sound of another person in the house caused the shinobi to pause.

"Is that stupid stuffed animal messing around again?" Naruto wondered as he pulled a towel over the bottom half of his body, taking his favorite kunai that Kakashi had given to him to investigate. As Naruto's outstretched hand reached for the doorknob to open the door, the door sprang open, hitting the shinobi in the face. Naruto fell on his back, the towel wrapped around his bottom half coming undone as he fell.

"Hey, you're not Natsuru-san!" a beautiful young woman exclaimed, looking down at Naruto wearing a sexy lingerie outfit. "Oh well, you're cute too. But you weren't supposed to see me in this, I'm not your cute childhood friend!" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Hey, you came into my house, wearing that!" Naruto shouted as he held the side of his face the mystery girl slapped.

"And what do you mean, wearing that?" the girl roared as she slapped Naruto several more time's. "You are so rude! Don't you know how to speak to a cute girl?"

"Look, who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he snatched his towel up from the floor.

"I'm Mikoto Kondo, and don't you forget it!" the girl responded as Naruto rewrapped the towel around his bottom half of his body. He glanced up at the girl called Mikoto, taking a glance at her arm, which had a red bracelet attached to it.

_"Wait, is that a Red Kampfer bracelet?" _Naruto wondered as Mikoto slapped him again across the face.

"You're looking a little too hard!" she roared as she stormed out the bathroom, going to most likely find Natsuru. "Later, pervert!"

_"Great, now I feel like Ero-Sennin..." _Naruto groaned as he replaced his night outfit with his school outfit.

As Naruto entered the school, he was met by Shizuku and Sasuki, each sporting the same sinister expression.

"So, how's your morning been so far Naruto?" Shizuku asked Naruto polietly as he tried to push past the duo.

"Nice try _Naruko_, but you're not escaping our deal," Sasuki whispered as Naruto went into earshot, Sasuki taking hold of Naruto's Kampfer bracelet. Naruto groaned as he was transformed into Naruko, the sensation of transforming into a woman almost second nature to the shinobi now.

"Fine, now what do I do?" Naruko asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You go to class, along with your new classmate, Natsuru Seno," Shizuku responded, Natsuru appearing beside Naruko as if on cue. But this was not male Natsuru, it was the Kampfer female Natsuru.

"You got roped into this too?" Naruko asked as Natsuru groaned in response, flashbacking to the previous morning, when Sasuki and Shizuku threatened him in his bathroom while he was on the toilet.

"Yeah, let's just go with that..." Natsuru answered as she looked at the sign that loomed before both her, Naruko, Sasuki, and Shizuku.

"The girl's wing..." Natsuru and Naruko both commented at the same time, wishing they could go back to the safety of the boy's wing.

"Naruko, is that you?" a voice screamed as Kaede ran down the hallway, spotting Naruko as she turned into the main hallway. "Naruko... and the other mystery girl? This is a dream come true..."

"Uh... hey Kaede," Naruko responded with her face slightly red.

"Wow, are you blushing?" Kaede asked as she got right into Naruko's face, Naruko's face growing redder now. "I hope I'm not embarressing you or anything. It's just... I want to be with you so much! You too other mystery girl! I just want us all to be..."

"Nothing at all!" a voice roared as Akane stepped from out of somewhere, in her Kampfer form.

"Who are you?" Kaede asked as Akane lifted up her left hand, which held her pistol. Sasuki and Shizuku sighed as Naruko and Natsuru panicked, not wanting Kaede to be attacked by the infuriated Kampfer.

"Is this what all the other Kampfer are about?" a voice asked as a mystery girl stepped from out of somewhere as well, looking at all the Kampfer with a superior grin. "Who is a red Kampfer here, and who is a Blue?"

"We're red, they're blue," Shizuku pointed out, the girl's grin increasing as she walked up beside Shizuku.

"Then we destroy these guy's!" the girl roared as she pulled out a long katana. She went running at Naruko, who was looking at the girl in surprise, but was intercepted by Sasuki.

"Sorry, but she's _my _prey," Sasuki stated as she pushed the girl and her blade back with her own sword. The girl growled as she was pushed to the floor, doing a front flip to regain her footing.

"You'll pay for that, Red Kampfer or not!" the girl roared as she ran at Sasuki full speed, who did not move an inch. Sasuki stopped the girl's attack with her own sword, the girl struggling to keep her blade steady as she clashed with Sasuki.

"You're a beginner, you can't beat me with those clumsy attacks..." Sasuki commented with a grin as she sent a stream of electricity at the girl, who was frozen in the spot due to the attack. Sasuki sheathed her blade, yanking up the girl by the neck and slamming her up against the lockers.

"Get your hand's off me!" the girl roared angrily. "You're supposed to be my teammate and you're attacking me?"

"Enough, listen to me now," Sasuki hissed as she activated her Sharingan menacingly. The mystery girl looked at Sasuki's eye's in fear, not knowing what to expect from such sinister eye's. "The Red Kampfer and the Blue Kampfer have formed a temporary alliance for the time being, you as a Red Kampfer shall abide by this until instructed otherwise, understood?"

"Fine, but you didn't need to be so rough on me!" the girl whined as she sat down on the ground Indian style. "So, why are we in an alliance for?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll fill you in once we're convinced you're able to be trusted," Shizuku answered as she tossed her jet black hair to the side. "Now, I have a quick assignment for us to accomplish. Let's discuss it over..."

_A new plan with the red and blue Kampfer! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be back soon! PEACE!_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
